Cinque storie brevi
by caasla
Summary: Cinque storie con diversi temi. HolmesxWatson. Avvertenza. SLASH relazione uomoxuomo . Cinque scene. Cinque canzoni di base. Cinque situazioni. Due persone.
1. Chapter 1

Questa è la prima volta che traduco uno dei miei scritti in questa lingua che mi piace tanto: l'italiano.  
Chiedo scusa per gli errori di grammatica e di ortografia. Se potete, lasciatemi una revisione per poterli correggere.  
Spero vi piaccia!

**-****Crimini-**

I due si trovavano seduti, uno di fronte all'altro.

Un sorriso sciocco danzava dalle sottili labbra di Holmes.

-Lo sa, Watson?- domandò il famoso investigatore londinese, tentando di mostrarsi indifferente.

-Cosa è accaduto oggi nelle strade della nostra cara città?- rispose il dottore con molto interesse.

-Ci sono vari delinquenti in libertà.

-Delinquenti? Chi sono Holmes? L'hanno già chiamata da Scotland Yard?

-Si. Devo dire…

-Cosa!?

-Si, Watson, pare che abbiano già scoperto l'altra mia _faccia_...

-A cosa si riferisce?!?

Holmes si avvicinò lentamente a Watson e avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio del compagno, sussurrò soavemente:

-Voglio dire che hanno scoperto la mia irrefrenabile passione per lei.

La reazione che ottenne fu un incontrollabile rossore e un tremore nervoso prima dell'inaspettata e veloce unione delle loro labbra.

… (Mr. Jones. Seru Giran.)

Thank you, Alasse and Letizia (I don't know yet if you two are the same person :D).

Thanks a lot for correcting my horrible mistakes.

You know, it's very difficult to me to write correctly in a different language… And not only do I make a lot of mistakes, but also the "Microsoft Word" changes a lot of words and puts them in Spanish! It's annoying…

I am really sorry.

But, again, thanks for correcting! n___n

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**-****Perché no?-**

Voci. Parole arrossate che escono affollate senza senso.

C'é un breve silenzio nella conversazione.

La notte é fredda e, fuori, numerose raffiche di vento combattono fra di loro.

Dentro, il calore accompagna. Un fuoco acceso alcune ore prima é l'unico testimone di quel dialogo.

I due uomini si osservano un'altra volta. Gli occhi bui esigono, ansiosi, brillanti, esigono una risposta vera e reale.

Finalmente, il possessore di quelle ombre lasció uscire una esclamazione piena di angoscia che distrugge quel silenzo.

-Nessuno lo saprà!-

Il tono denota rabbia, dolore, risentimento.

-Lo sai molto bene, sai che si saprà. Non possiamo mettere a rischio la tua reputazione, Sherlock… Anche…. É un crimine e tú lo sai alla perfezione.

-No, John. Non dovviamo fermarci piú in quello che é corretto e quello che non lo é… Non siamo semplici sogni di altre persone! Siamo nostri!-le parole s'interrompono-.- Loro non capiranno mai niente! Niente in assoluto! E… Entrambi sappiamo cos'é quello che vogliamo… _Quello che veramente sentiamo._

Watson si avvicina lentamente a Holmes. Una espressione tenace (con forza mantenuta nel suo volto) indica il dolore che sente al dire quelle crudeli parole.

-É qualcosa impossibile. _Non sarà mai reale,_ Holmes.

-Perché no, Watson? Perché non puó esistere la posibilità di essere assieme, sereni, senza stupide ed inutili maschere che ci nascondono tra le ombre?

-Perché é immorale! Perché siamo inseriti in un tipo di società nella quale ciascuno deve compiere il proprio ruolo!... - Watson ansimó l'aria con violenza. Dopo continuó- É impossibile.

-Voglio almeno che sappia che… Il mio cuore sarà sempre tuo.-finí con un filo di voce l'altro uomo.

Si avvicino con lentezza e… Una leggera carezza scivoló per il volto alieno.

… (Dream On. Aerosmith.)


	3. Chapter 3

**-Baker Street.-**

Vita nuova, costumi nuovi.

Il mio nuovo compagno rappresentó un proffondo e rotondo cambiamento per me. Dottore John Watson: un'uomo affabile, sincero, fedele.

É difficile spiegarlo, peró, la sua compagnia significó una vera e propria rivoluzione e mi allontanó da tutto quello che io ero sicuro.

Non avevo mai voluto.

Non avevo mai sentito la mancanza di qualcuno.

Non avevo mai necessitato.

Ci sono stati alcuni momenti nei quali mi sentí in paradiso guardandolo solamente. Lí, tranquillo, osservandomi impassibile, sorridendo forse e domandandomi "Succede qualche cosa, Holmes?" con quel tono che, di forma inconsciente, m'impazziva.

E, contrariamente a quello che si puó pensare, quei amabili gesti, quei sguardi, quei sorrisi, si trasformarono in un vero inferno; soprattutto quando, per lavoro e ricerche, dovevo mantenermi lontano da lui durante largue e tediose giornate.

Una di quelle dure occasioni presentosemi quando dovetti risolvere il caso dei Baskerville. Mi avevo rifugiato lontano dal palazzo; tuttavia, ogni notte, trovava una forma, e lasciando tutto abbandonato, lo osservavo sotto un'infinito manto di stelle.

Mi scoprí finalmente, all'improvviso, in una delle sue fugaci escursioni.

Non ho potuto mai spiegarli il perché mi trovai in quel maligno, scrutando il buoi nella notte sotto la limpida e chiara luce lunare…

Non ho mai osato a rivelarli che lo necessitavo… Che volevo sentirlo vicino a me, osservarlo e pensare…

"Se tú sapessi, John, quello che rappresenti per questa mente brillante"

… (Mile End. Pulp.)

Só che non é stato del tutto corretto…

Peró, tenteró di corregirlo il piú pronto possibile.

Alasse… I only want to thank you deeply.

Your corrections were excellent and I really needed some help with italian… I tried to "google" your nickname but I couldn't find you. So please, let me know if you are reading this little and dumb message.

Thanks a lot! And hope you enjoyed those short stories in spite of having a lot of grammatical mistakes.


End file.
